As a recreational gardener I have used various tools to prune trees and bushes and to cut plastic irrigation pipe. These tools require a certain amount of strength to operate and can be difficult to use, especially the tree pruners, with their cords and pulleys which make them frustratingly hard to position and operate. In my mind I had envisioned several alternatives. Nothing seemed to do the job. And then it finally all came together in this invention—the Electrically Driven Linear Cutter. Subsequently I realized that, as an alternate embodiment, this tool has uses beyond what was originally envisioned as a simple gardening tool. With the addition of a jaw shaped head in place of the cutter blade the device becomes an electrically adjustable wrench and an electrically adjustable clamp.